


4. Spanking & Mirror Sex

by Kukeluusje



Series: Kinktober list 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Spanking, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukeluusje/pseuds/Kukeluusje
Summary: Keith and Lance from Voltron legendary defenders being zoo workers and boyfriends, celebrating their anniversary.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober list 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	4. Spanking & Mirror Sex

Keith is waiting for his boyfriend after a long day of work. He had already finished up and showered in the keeper's dressing room. As he knows how Lance hates it when he smells like a wet dog. But his boyfriend is late, five minutes, but still late. That is out of character for his happy enthusiastic boyfriend. Lance is always the one waiting for Keith with his excited puppy look on his stupidly pretty face. 

After ten more minutes Keith starts making his way to the aquarium part of the zoo where his boyfriend works. There he finds Lance swimming with what used to be a pregnant shark. Under the shark swims a tiny shark, she must have given birth recently. Keith knows he can’t tap the glass to get Lance his attention, so he does the next best thing and drops a pebble in the tank. After the fifth pebble Lance comes up from the depths. 

“Mi amor, what are you doing here?”, he asks. “Lance you’re late, like 30 minutes by now. Our reservation has passed by now”, pouts Keith half angry, half disappointed. It had been their anniversary today, together for 4 years and they were going to eat at Keith’s favorite place, have dessert at Lance favorite frozen yogurt place and probably would have gone home for mind-blowing sex. And now one part is canceled, which probably will derail the rest of the night too. 

Keith looks away to avoid seeing Lance his confused face. He would have forgiven Lance in an instant with that guilty look on his face. Lance is only smirking behind his boyfriend, time for plan B to set in motion. Keith misses the look cause his back is turned to Lance though. He hears the water sloshing, wet lips press against his cheek. “I’ll be quick”, shouts Lance as his footsteps rush away. Keith watches the newly mothered shark swim around with her new baby, while he waits for his boyfriend. He could just imagine Lance cuddling the shark helping her through the birth. 

“You’re the man, thank you so much”, he hears Lance behind him. “Thanks for you’re patient mi amor”, purrs Lance to Keith. “Lance what are we gonna eat now. I doubt we can find a restaurant with space and I actually don’t wanna eat take out on our anniversary again”, Keith muttered. Lance grabs his boyfriends face lifting it so their eyes lock. “Relax Kitten. I got it covered”, Lance slyly smiles. It makes Keith think that Lance is planning something and that could only mean a night of surprises.

And damn did Lance had it covered. Shiro is next to Keith’s motorbike holding two helmets. “Shiro. What are you doing here? And how did you get my bike here?”, questions Keith. Shiro ignores the questions. “Hai Lance, Keith. Happy anniversary enjoy the trip home”, winks Shiro before handing each of the boys a helmet. “Thanks, Shiro, you’re the man”, smiles Lance and hands Shiro his car keys. “Bring it back on Thursday”. “Will do Lance. Enjoy your evening Keith”. Then Shiro leaves in Lance his car, the car they came to work in. “Did he just ignore me?”. “Don’t pout Kitten, like I said I got it all covered”. Lance kisses Keith on his cheek. “Let’s take the scenic route home okay”. Keith watches as his boyfriend puts on his helmet and straddles his bike. It’s a view Keith loves it’s incredibly hot.

“Keith buddy don’t you like the change of plans?”. Keith gets ripped out of his thoughts by the soft question of his boyfriend. Keith is suddenly reminded of his boyfriend's insecurity streak and his silence had cost it. Keith moves before he could think about it, grabbing hold of Lance his hands. “Ofcourse I don’t mind, I trust you baby. Really I can’t wait to see what you thought up”. Keith squeezes his lover's hands and Lance looks at him smiling. Keith puts his own helmet on and takes his place on the bike as well. Lance his arms snake around his waist, his hands resting against his stomach. “You look so hot on your bike”, says Lance into Keith’s neck. Keith shivers as his lover's hot breath hits his neck, the words rouse him. “We should repeat my birthday more often”, Lance continues. Keith is instantly reminded of the time they had sex outdoors on his bike. It had taken him a month before he could ride his bike again without popping a boner. “Is that why we’re taking the scenic route”, Keith manages out of his throat. “Not this time Kitten”, purrs Lance. That’s about all the teasing Keith can handle right now and he starts up his bike. 

They take the long way home as Lance wanted. The route through the valley passed the flower farm and the thick crowed trees and bushes. Beyond those trees lies the spot Keith and Lance often picnic together which usually ends in outdoor sex. Like on Lance his last birthday. By the time they reach their street Keith gets curious about what lies ahead for him. Lance is the romantic one of the two of them. One for big gestures and surprises. As Keith turns onto their driveway, to their bungalow, only to be surprised by the number of flower petals covering it. Red, blue and purple petals cover the driveway. He kills his bike and kicks out the kickstand so the bike can support itself. He only gets off when Lance's grip and warmth disappear around him. Taking off his helmet and finding his lover's eyes. “When did this happen?”. “I had some help”, smiles Lance reaching out his hand. “There is more to see mi amor”. 

With joined hands, Keith is lead through their home. The living room looks the same besides the smell of food in the air. Their kitchen/dinner is light by candles, the dining table set for two with three different dishes. “Lance how?”: gasps Keith. “Trade secret Kitten. Let’s get seated before dinner turns cold”. Lance kisses Keith’s cheek and guides him to the table. Like the cheesy gentleman, Lance is he presents Keith his chair and once Keith is seated pushes him closer to the table. Lance sits down across from Keith. Keith looks around the table, all the dishes are from his favorite place, where they were supposed to eat. There is Gimbap (seaweed rice rolls), Kimchi (shredded cabbage with white radish, red pepper, green onion, even smells the same as the restaurants) and as the main dish Bibimbap, (rice with egg yolk surrounded by rainbow-colored vegetables and different pork cuts). “Like the replacement dinner?”, asks Lance. Keith looks up at his lover, light by the candles in the room giving him a warm orange glow. “It’s perfect Lance. Really it’s like we’re there, but just the two of us”. Over the table, they hold hands as Lance prays, a habit from his mother, which Keith finds incredible endearing.

They go through dinner like any other. They talk about their day, the animals, funny encounters they had, dumb questions they got from visitors. Like always they try to one-up each other. It became so natural for them they don’t even notice it anymore. Trying to convince the other their story was crazier, question dumber, encounter funnier. Lance wins in the end with the birth story of the anticipated baby shark. As all the plates are cleaned, Lance takes them to the kitchen before Keith can even sit up. “Stay right their babe, I’m just getting dessert”. Lance returns to the table shortly with a big bowl from the freezer. “You made Hunk make us Bingsu?”, Keith states impressed. “Only the best for you Kitten”. This gives Keith finally the satisfaction of knowing how Lance managed all of this. 

After dessert Keith snatches the bowl away before Lance. “It’s also your anniversary let me do something too”, he growls. Lance giggles and follows Keith to the kitchen. When getting dessert Lance had started the dishes so Keith only has to drop the bowl in the soap-filled sink. Lance arms snake around Keith’s waist and his head leans on top of his shoulder. “Kitten”, whispers Lance in his ear before nipping at it. Keith’s weakness. His long thin fingers move closer to the band of his jeans. “Lance”, gasps Keith. “There is more Love”. Keith shivers in his lover's arms as Lance moves his mouth to his neck, nipping, sucking kissing him there. Bucking forward he leans closer against the counter. Lance presses him against the kitchen, locking him into place. Keith strikes his attempt to wash the bowl and leans completely into Lance his touch. 

Keith can’t take the stimulation anymore, he gives up on doing the dishes and turns around. Without drying his hands he waves them in Lance hair and drags him down. Keith presses open mouth kisses against Lance his lips until he opens his. Their tongues meet in the middle wrestling for dominance. It’s Lance who wins as he does that Spanish rolling R thing in Keith’s mouth. It never fails to make his toes curl. “Lance”, he moans. “Wanna move this to the bedroom Kitten”, Lance whispers against Keith’s ear, making the boy shiver. “Yes Lance”. “Good cause I set some things up you wanted to try”. Keith let’s go of his boyfriend and looks at him surprised. “When did you do that?” “That’s a secret Love”. Keith pouts annoyed but Lance kisses his cheek and takes his hand. Leading Keith through the house, turning off lights and blowing our candles. In front of the bedroom door Lance stops and pushes Keith forwards. “Open the door”. 

Keith opens the door, what he sees makes his face heat up and heart beat faster. From the headboard of the bed hang a pair of leather cuffs to tie him up. On the bed are two different sizes leather spanking pads. At the foot of the bed stands a full body mirror. Arms snake around his waist. “I remember someone mentioning wanting to be treated like a bad boy”, Lance hoarse voice whispers to Keith. Keith grabs hold of the door frame to keep standing. His knees going weak at the promise. “Lance gods yes”. “How do you want it, Love. It’s your party”. “Lanc - I -I”, Keith chokes on his words. “Take your time”, but Lance lets hands slide from his waist to this tights. It heats Keith to his core. 

He turns in Lance his grip once more, Lance hands end up on his ass which get a squeeze. Lance leans in and licks over Keith’s lips, turning his boyfriend to mush. Keith clamps his hands on Lance's shoulders to keep standing. “Sir”, he groans. That’s all it takes to set the tone of the night. Lance is in charge. The lip-licking turns into making out which changes into a tongue battle. Lance starts pushing Keith backwards but Keith hardly notices moving. Till his legs hit the side of the bed and he falls back onto it. 

Bewildered at the fall and loss of contact Keith looks up at his lover, wide eyes, swollen lips and tangled hair. Keith only has to reach for Lance and he his on top of him. Lance captures his lips again, Keith opens his mouth accepting Lance his tongue in his mouth while pushing his own tongue back in Lance his. Lance his hands slide under Keith, cupping his ass. Lance leaves Keith’s mouth alone to continue kissing down his jaw to his ear. Lance takes the earlobe between his teeth, letting his tongue slide out to play with Keith’s piercing. It has him rubbing his semi against Lance his leg. 

Suddenly Lance pulls back. “To the headboard Kitten and lose the shirt”, pants Lance. Keith scrambles back as fast as he can. Pulling out his shirtless than graceful in his eagerness. Lance grabbed some lube in the meantime. “MMM, you look good like that, mi amor”. Keith shivers, only sinking deeper in his submissive persona. 

Lance crawls, still fully clothed, back on the bed towards Keith. Lance grabs hold of Keith’s wrist and ties them with the leather bands to the headboard. “Now Kitten, colors system like always and no repressing sounds okay”. “Yes”, gasps Keith, being way too hot right now. Grinning Lance presses a kiss to his lips only to switch to his neck immediately after that. Hot, wet open mouth kisses get place along Keith’s neck. Lance only lightly sucks on every other kiss. It has Keith shivering like crazy, while Lance his hands ghost over his chest. At the junction with his shoulder, Lance bites harder, making Keith cry out. Lance only grins and moves down Keith’s chest, his fingers now rubbing circles around his nipples.

Lance sucks more kisses down his chest to replace one hand by his mouth. Taking the nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. “Lance, more”, moans Keith. Lance mouth closes around the nipple and starts sucking, till its hard and raised against his tongue. Then Lance switches nipples to give the other the same treatment. Keith’s now wet nipple gets played with by fingers again. Teeth on one and nails on the other. When Lance his chest presses against his hard-on Keith full on screams his name. “MMM, baby you sound amazing”, groans Lance. “How about we start the main course”, and he starts pulling back from Keith. “Turn around and hold the headboard”. 

Keith turns to face the headboard, his hands closing around the headboard, sitting upon his knees. “How many do you think it will take you to come”, Lance whispers in his ear as his hands ghost over Keith’s clothed boner. Keith groans hard. “I’”, he moans as Lance squeezes his dick. “Idon’tknow”, he rushes out. “Well then let’s find out”, whispers Lance. Excitement builds up in Keith, the anticipation for a hit already leaving him on edge.

Slap 1 has Lance hand landing on his left ass cheek. It has his insides contract. It won’t take him long he already knows. The second slap is on his right cheek. The third isn’t Lance his hand but a paddle. “OhLancethatfeltamazing”. The fourth has Keith bucking along, seeking friction for his aching cock. With the fifth Keith started babbling, begging for more and release at the same time. Keith has no idea how much noise he is making and Lance is living for it. Six is what breaks him, tension snaps and with a scream of Lance his name Keith comes. If Lance his arm wasn’t around Keiths waist he would have slumped forward.

Lance pulls his spent boyfriend against him, his own hard-on pressed against Keith’s abused butt. He opens Keith his pants to see the stained red boxer. It has Lance humming pressing soft kisses on Keith his shoulder. It gives Keith time to get back in his head. His pants get cold and he groans disgusted. “Turn for me babe and relax”. Keith does as he is told. Turning back again leaning back against the headboard but as he sits down on his ass he flinches and raises his hips. “How about sitting down on the pillows, I’m not done with you yet”. Lance places two pillows underneath Keith and before his boyfriend sits down again he pulls off his black pants. 

Keith sighs relieved as the pants get pulled off and Lance groans at seeing the mess even closer. He leans forward almost burying his nose against Keith’s limp dick. Keith shivers as the warm breath lands on his cold and sticky still dressed dick. Warm wet lips connect with the fabric of his boxers. Lance starts sucking his dick through his boxers, tasting his boyfriends come is having him moan. “Lance I just came”, groans Keith but Lance isn’t listening. He continues his sucking, licking and slurping of his clothed cock. As it starts to twitch with life again, Lance removes the last layer of clothing leaving Keith bare on the bed opposite of the fully clothed Lance. 

In one go Keith’s cock disappears in Lance his mouth. Lance starts to lick and suck every last drop of come of the cock while stimulating it back to hardness. Keith is moaning loud, pulling on his tied hands. He wants them in Lance hair guiding him. As his cock reaches full hardness again, Lance lets the cock slip out of his mouth. Keith gasps at the temperature difference. Lance bends down lower, grabbing hold of Keith’s legs and places them over his shoulders. Lance kisses over his fully exposed rim. “Lance”, gasps Keith, twitching up himself. The movement catches his eye, the mirror. “Lance, Lance, stop”. Lance ceases his assault on Keith’s hole and meets violet eyes. 

“What’s the deal with the mirror?”, asks Keith. “Oh that”, Lance grins. “Well somebody said that he makes dumb faces during sex and I bet against him to prove him wrong. So look at yourself Kitten and let me prove you wrong”. The idea of having to look at himself while being sucked off makes him tremble. That seems so unnecessary, so narcissistic and yet so exhilarating.

Slowly he meets his own eyes in the mirror. Lance goes back down to licking his hole. It has him moan and his face contracts. Eyes half-lidded, mouth open, lips wet and swollen from all the kissing, face flushed a healthy red. Lance's tongue is joined by a finger. It has Keith’s cheeks turning redder. He looks alluring, hot even. He looks down at the rest of his body. Arms stretched next to his head as they are tied above it, still, he can see the muscles flex trying to get loose. His hair is either sticking to his forehead or sticking out, looking like a wild mess. His neck is filled with red and purple marks. The junction of his neck has visible teeth marks and his chest is in the same state as his neck. Damn, he looks really spent all thanks to Lance. 

Lance one finger and tongue turn into two fingers. “Look at you. So hot”, mutters Lance, burying his head in Keith’s neck. Keith watches himself react to Lance touches. “Lance. Kiss”, moans Keith. Lance looks up at him and captures his lips. Keith takes charge of the kiss while pushing back on Lance his fingers. Lance groans, opening his mouth wider to Keith. Keith dominates the kiss uncoordinated as he starting to feel too much. Neglected hard cock, three fingers inside him looking for his prostate and Lance tongue in his mouth. “Lance fack me”, he moans in his boyfriends mouth. “With rubber or without”. “Without I wanna feel you”, groans Keith. The dynamic from the start completely forgotten, now it’s just the two of them raw with desire for each other. 

Lance takes of his shirt, finally and zips open his pants. Taking out his cock to lube it up. Then he slides in Keith. Both moan, bucking up in each other. Lance hands grab hold off Keith’s waist. “Keep watching yourself hun”. Lance starts trusting shallow. Keith locks eyes with himself again but his eyes keep going down to Lance’s flexing back. Keith wishes he could grab hold of it, feel the muscles under his fingers. But as Lance picks up speed Keith’s shifts back to looking at himself. It wasn’t himself that he found hot. Just how Lance could make his face emote so much.”LANCE”, gasps Keith as his boyfriend hits his prostate. “Kitten I don’t think I can go much longer. I’ve been hard for so long”. “Finish it, Lance. For the both of us”. 

Lance his trust become erratic, still, one hand leaves Keith his waist to close around his cock. Stroking along with his erratic trust. Lance muscular back, the faces he makes Keith make, the strain of his tied up arms, Lance warm breath in his neck, the cock pounding him and the hand around his cock. It all comes together and sends Keith over the edge. Coming around Lance his cock pulls Lance over the edge too.

Keith leans back against the headboard completely exhausted. Lance is slumped over him, panting heavy but still supporting his own weight. “Lance”. It has Lance moving off his boyfriend, a sweet kiss on his lips and then his hands are being fried. Lance softly rubs over his wrist, placing soft kisses on them. “How are you feeling?”, asks Lance. “Loved. I love you, Lance”. “Happy anniversary Keith, I love you too”. one more sweet kiss and Lance pulls back. “Let’s get you cleaned up”, he scoops up his boyfriend in his arms and takes him to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.


End file.
